Ka Rin
'''Ka Rin' is a Great General and one of the two prime ministers of state of Chu. She is the second-in-command of the Chu Military. Appearance Possessing height that rivaled that of Kan Mei, Ka Rin is a tall well-proportioned woman, with a voluptuous figure that she often grabs when excited. She has black pixie short hair and a grim look on her face. Personality According to Shun Shin Kun, she has a personality problem which makes her dangerous even for allies, This is shown when she executed Rokin, Rin Bu Kun's lieutenant, while he was pledging his loyalty to her saying that she needs no incompetent fools reeking of "that baldie”. She actually preferred to execute everyone present, but that would cause problems with Shun Shin Kun. Ka Rin is shown to have a cunning, cruel and strict streak. She talks in an abusive way to people she looks down upon and seems to have some kind of complex about her giant size, as she said that she would kill anyone talking about it. Story Coalition Invasion Arc She made her first appearance during the Battle of Kankoku Pass, she was appointed Commander of the 2nd Chu army. After Rin Bu Kun's death, Haku Rei and Kou Yoku were absorbed into her army. On the 15th day, Karin sent Kou Yoku with 5000 men to bring her general Tou's head. She also wore her armor and decided to enter the battlefield herself, aiming for the square formation's main defenses. Her army advanced forward into Ryuu Koku's position, but suddenly, was attacked from the rear by a combination of three separate units; Ou Hon, Roku O Mi, and Kan Ou. Seeing that she had drawn all the attention, Karin ordered her army to change course and head for the location where the Mou Bu Army was. Once there, she ordered her brother, commander Ka En to enter the battlefield and kill Mou Bu, in order to ensure Kanmei's survival, however that failed as Moubu managed to kill Kan Mei after all. Karin claimed that stopping an army from protecting Kankoku pass wasn't the method of winning the battle, but rather the main objective was to penetrate it and by doing so they would be the victors. She was also happy by the thought of having no rival stronger than her in Chu army anymore with Kanmei gone. Karin sent word to the coalition HQ that "Victory was before their very eyes". Before the battle commenced she had sneaked 5000 men of her elite soldiers right through a passage leading into the mountains during the elephant unit's charge which served as a distraction. The Moubu and Tou armies were unaware of this action and this led to Mou Gou and Kan Ki getting flanked inside the very gates. Karin's elite soldiers are the strongest men among the whole Chu military, Shunshinkun said and commented that 5000 of those men were enough to defeat the enemies inside the gates. Karin's men charged into the Qin army guarding the gates and it all quickly became a chaotic battle as the men suddenly became mixed up with Qin, Chu and the Wei soldiers coming from every direction. Fortunately for Qin, Ou Sen had seen through this scheme and descended the hills at the left side of the pass to help out and Qin regained control of the gates thanks to this. Ka Rin got frustrated by this failure and blamed it all on Ordo, who failed to control his rival's movements. On the remaining days of the battle, Ka Rin led her army in small skirmishes against the Qin, stalling and waiting for the outcome of the Battle of Sai. Once the news of Ri Boku's defeat arrived, Ka Rin followed the coalition against its new target, the state of Qi. Conspiracy in the Court Arc She is seen back in the State of Chu, happily rejoicing her promotion to second in command of the Chu military. She then goes on to tell her lieutenant that the officials of the court will be quite busy for the time trying to gain power since Shu Shin Kun was currently exile on punishment for his failure. State of Ai Arc She agreed to a treaty with Ai to divert the majority of the Qin army to defend their land from her army in exchange for fortune. She later appeared when heard of Ai's defeat and lamented she nearly put Mou Ten into defeat. Koku You Campaign Arc After the death of Shun Shin Kun, she was offered the position of one of the two prime ministers by Ri En. She accepted the offer, stabilizing the Chu politics within a month. Western Zhao Invasion Arc Karin is seen with Rien saying Qin will lose for attacking Gyou. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Ka Rin is a genius at warfare acknowledged by many, including Shun Shin Kun and Tou. After the coalition war, her army had strengthened to the point that she's now second in command of Chu Military with over 300,000 men. Tactical Abilities Her style of command seems to rely a lot on deception and manipulation. In the battle against Tou, her use of war elephants, continuing assaults and riding out personally was merely a diversion to get 5000 of her elite soldiers past the Qin lines to attack the back of the Kankoku Pass forces to allow the Wei troops through. She demonstrated her ability when she decided to only send the remnants of the Chu 1st army assigned to her in combat. When Shun Shin Kun sends Kan Mei to extract an explanation from, she sends the following answer to Shun Shin Kun: If all troops fight conservatively, Kankoku Pass should fall in ten days time. Ri Boku realizes the meaning of her words and says she is the "real deal". The meaning was that by chipping down the Qin forces, after at least ten days, they could stage an all-out assault to destroy the Qin forces. After Ri Boku dissapeared from the Coalition Army she was also the first commander to realized his intention to sneak an army through Bu Pass. Physical Abilities What's also remarkable is her physical strength as demonstrated when she broke Ro Kin's neck with a single kick, killing him instantly. Her built and stats reveal that she is a formidable warrior and, as she claims, her strength is on par with that of Great General Kan Mei, the Giant of Chu. Gallery Manga Trivia *She has a running gag of abusing her lieutenant Bam Yu. *She possesses somewhat of a complex about her height. *Despite her abrasive personality, her troops are incredibly loyal and possess a high level of combat skills. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Chu Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Chu Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Prime Minister Category:Politicians Category:Chu Politicians Category:Ka Rin Army Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Article stubs Category:Strategists Category:Chu Strategists Category:Great Generals Category:Chu Great Generals Category:Strategical Great Generals